I'm Sorry Ino
by Mika'Aoi
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk memiliki orang yang kalian Cintai untuk selamanya?Apakah cara ini juga menjadi salah satu opsi yang dibenarkan?.simak kisah Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Cintanya!.WARNING:LEMON INSIDE.Under 17 Do not enter!. Mind R n R ?


**I'M SORRY INO-CHAN**

**Naruto cs adalah miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto,Fict abal Gaje,aneh dan maksa ini adalah milik saya…*ketawa ngakak* **

**Pengen bikin Fict yang terinspirasi oleh Kisah nyata temen mika,Lemon….U-17 DO NOT ENTER,semoga tidak mengecewakan reader..(aishhh memang ada yang mau baca?)…**

**Tapi yasudahlah mari silahkan disimak cerita ini dan maaf jika ada typo yang merajalela…**

**=I'm Sorry Ino-Chan=**

**{SASUKE P.O.V}**

Siapa yang tak mengenalku,tak seorangpun di Negara ini yang tak mengenalku…setidaknya itulah yang kurasa…Namaku Uchiha Sasuke putra kedua Uchiha Fugaku,Ayahku adalah Orang terkaya No.5 di Negara ini mengingat usaha perhotelan Ayah yang sudah mendunia,dan aku menjadi pewaris utama harta keluarga Uchiha setelah Kematian kakak pertamaku Uchiha Itachi akibat kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu,seperti halnya kebanyakan anak orang kaya yang bermandikan harta perilakuku juga seperti mereka yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang pasti menurut kalian merugikan,aku suka minum,aku suka balapan liar,aku suka bergonta-ganti pacar dan sederet hal-hal yang bagiku sangat menyenangkan itu.

Di Usiaku yang Baru menginjak 21 tahun ini aku sudah berpacaran lebih dari 50 kali,kesemuanya cantik hey tapi sebajinganya aku,aku tak pernah meniduri mereka yang pernah menjadi pacarku,mereka adalah mainan,ya mainan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatku bosan.

Namun,hal itu tidak berlangsung lama..aku menjauhi semua itu saat mengenal sosok Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku,Dia cantik..sangat cantik bahkan,rambut pirangnya yang panjang,mata Aquamarine tajamnya,kulit putih dan mulusnya dan aroma Lavendernya yang khas sukses menyihirku,menyulapku dari seorang yang Bajingan menjadi sosok Pria Setia dan bertanggung jawab,namun kebiasaanku untuk balapan masih belum bisa kuhilangkan sepenuhnya,Aku sudah rajin masuk kuliah dan mulai mempelajari bagaimana ayah bekerja.

Yamanaka Ino,kekasihku itu adalah seorang Mahasiswi pertukaran dari Perancis,Ayahnya asli Jepang dan Ibunya berdarah Perancis dan Spanyol,bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana cantiknya dia?,entah bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya dan akhirnya dia mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut,tapi hal yang paling kuingat adalah bahwa hari ini adalah 6 bulan usia pacaran kami…dan sudah kusiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya.

**DI SUATU PERBUKITAN DI KONOHA **

Dan disinilah aku sekarang,aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Ino-chan ku,aku sudah bersiap dengan kemeja dan jas ku,dan pasti aku terlihat tampan dan keren seperti biasanya,kupandangi jam tanganku demi melihat waktu yang seakan sangat lambat berputar,aku sudah tak sabar menunggu Ino-chan datang,kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tak menjemputnya!ya itu mutlak karena aku ingin memberi dia kejutan ini,sudah sejak tadi siang aku menghindarinya,mereject telponya dan tak membalas sms nya,jika kalian bertanya apa hal ini menyiksaku?tentu saja hal ini sangat menyiksaku,aku sangat sangat merindukan nya…ah ayolah Uchiha Sasuke juga manusia,sikap cool ku itu hanya kamuflase agar orang tidak memandangku lemah,bagaimanapun juga aku punya sisi lembut dimana hanya kutunjukkan pada masalah kejutan..kukirim supirku untuk menjemputnya dirumah,harusnya sekarang mereka sudah sampai benar saja Mobil Limo ku terparkir tepat dibawah dan turunlah sesosok gadis Cantik berambut pirang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ino,kudapati wajahnya yang terkejut akan pemandangan yang telah kusiapkan untuknya,Dibukit ini sudah kusetting sedemikian rupa dengan lampu-lampu membentuk huruf "I LOVE YOU" yang sangat besar,kusiapkan makanan favorit kami dan tentu saja lagu favoritnya.

Aku melagkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga menuju Tempat ino berada dan kudapati bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang kini sudah meneteskan air mata karena melihat kejutan dariku,kubelai pipi halusnya dan kutatatap kedua matanya,dan kemudian kugandeng tanganya menuju ke Atas ,ke meja yang sudah kusiapkan tadi.

**{INO P.O.V}**

Kupandang takjub apa yang kulihat didepanku sekarang,kejutan ini benar-benar indah,hey tak pernah kusangka Tuan muda Uchiha ini benar-benar romantis.

Dulu aku benar-benar membencinya dan pada awalnya aku mau menerimanya karena aku ingin membuatnya sadar akan tingkah nya yang benar-benar berengsek menurutku,aku paling tidak suka tipe pria yang menjadikan perempuan itu hanyalah objek permainanya,dia tak ubah halnya seperti pecundang,Apa kalian percaya hukum karma itu ada?kalau begitu apa yang sedang menimpaku saat ini apakah dapat diartikan juga sebagai hukum karma?hah apapun itu aku bersyukur…karena dia benar-benar berubah dan tidak lain juga tidak bukan itu karena aku.

"Ino-chan…!" suaranya yang dalam dan lembut sukses membuyarkan lamunanku,kulihat kini ia telah menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkanku duduk,tanpa kupikir panjang aku pun duduk di kursi itu dan wow…di meja itu telah kulihat sepiring Chocolate Volcano favoritku,Sasuke….Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Kupandangi wajah tampan Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk dihadapanku,parasnya begitu tampan ditempa cahaya bulan dan lilin-lilin ini,bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana suasana malam ini,diatas bukit ditemani sinar bulan dan bintang,makanan,wine,dan lagu favoritku…ah dia sungguh romantis bukan?.

"Sasuke-kun ini benar-benar luar biasa,tak kusangka kau seromantis ini….!"kuberikan senyuman termanisku padanya dan dia mengecup tanganku.

"Selamat 6 bulanan Hubungan kita Sayang..!"senyum sasuke sukses membuatku terpana dan tanpa aba-aba air mataku turun begitu saja,tangan kekarnya kini sudah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang meluncur dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" mendengarku mengucapkan kata-kata itu sontak tanpa aba-aba Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku,dia mengusap pipiku lembut dan seketika itu pula wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku,ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?apa yang mau dia lakukan? Jujur saja ini merupakan Ciuman pertamaku..hah jangan tanya kenapa aku belum pernah berciuman padahal aku tinggal di luar negeri yang notabene bebas,kembali lagi itu semua karena prinsip,aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai,dan sekarang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku,bibirnya mengecup bibirku hangat..hah My first kiss..

**I'M SORRY INO**

Kecupan itu sontak membuatku terkejut,dan inginku memberontak namun saat kubuka mulutku,lidah sasuke masuk kedalam mulutku,lidah kami bertemu,dan dia menggigt bibir bawahku,kini kakiku terasa lemas aku tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang kurasakan saat ini,perutku seakan diaduk-aduk.

"mmhh…..!" aku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan,sasuke mengunci bibirku erat dan entah kapan ia akan lepaskan.

Selama beberapa menit dia mengunci mulutku dan akhirnya kami kehabisan nafas,Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya dan akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega,akhirnya ..pyuuft..kupandang Sasuke kini terengah-engah dan matanya lembut menatapku.

"maafkan aku Ino-chan!"

"My first kiss Sasuke-kun…!" dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandangnya serta mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berstyle emo itu.

"sebaiknya kembali ke kursimu dan kita makan makanan ini Sasuke sayang…aku lapar".sontak akupun menjulurkan lidahku meledekknya

"iya iya..Ino-chan jelek". dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku dan beranjak duduk di kursinya.

Malam ini begitu indah,makanan nya begitu enak dan yang pasti Sasuke-kun begitu manis… ^_^

**=I'M SORRY INO-CHAN=**

Malampun semakin larut dan kini kami berdua duduk di sebuah bukit beralaskan rumput-rumput,ditemani suara-suara hewan malam,Cahaya bulan menempa tubuh kami…dan kupandangi cahaya lampu-lampu Kota Konoha di bawah sana,begitu indah dan menakjubkan pemandangan diatas sini,kusandarkan kepalaku di bahu sasuke,dengan begini saja aku merasa hangat,Tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuh pundakku semakin dalam di pelukanya,

"Ino-chan…."

"hm.. ada apa Sasuke-kun?"kudongakkan kepalaku demi melihat wajah tampanya,kami pun saling bertatapan tajam,jari jemarinya kini membelai pipiku,lagi-lagi dia mengecup bibirku,menggigit bibir bawahku.

"mmh sshh…" aku ingin menyebut nama sasuke namun itu malah membuka akses untuk lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku,kini lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku,kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami,kini kedua tanganya berada dipinggangku,merengkuhku semakin erat dalam dekapanya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan membelai-belai punggungku,dan tanpa kuduga kini tangan kanannya mulai membelai perutku dengan tetap tangan kirinya berada di pinggangku,dari perutku kemudian semakin keatas membelai buah dadaku.

Arghttt..rasanya bercampur aduk,ya tuhan Sasuke baru saja hah…aku mau berteriak namun bibirnya tetap mengunciku dalam ciuman panasnya,Tanganya masih membelai buah dadaku dan semakin lama semakin kasar yah dia meremasnya,bibirnya kini menciumi leherku,memberikan banyak kissmark disana.

"enghhh..Sass..uuke..e".kujambak rambut jabriknya namun itu malah membuat ia semakin "ganas",tubuh kekarnya mulai menindihku,apa yang harus kulakukan?aku ingin berontak namun apa dayaku?tubuhku tak kuasa menahan berat badanya,dan tak bisa kupungkiri aku merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya,

"Ino-Chan…!".Sasuke menatapku tajam,

"Saa..suke…!.

"I'm Sorry Ino-chan…aku akan melakukanya dengan atau tanpa izinmu,aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan hanya aku,hanya aku yang boleh memiliki tubuh dan hatimu!" demi apa dia berucap seperti itu,aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa berucap sepatah katapun.

Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menjadi seorang perawan (?),kurasakan dia menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku,

"sekali lagi maafkan aku Ino-chan…!"

Kini dalam posisi tetap menindihku tanganya mulai menurunkan gaunku sampai kebawah dadaku,dan melucuti braku,kini terexpose lah kedua bukit kembarku,lagi dia mengecup mulutku,mengecup leherku,tangan kanan nya mulai meremas-remas dada bagian kananku,dan bibirnya mulai menciumi dada bagian kiriku.

"enghh..ahhh…!"aku hanya bisa menutup mataku erat dan meremas rumput-rumput yang tak berdosa itu(?).

Mendengar desahanku itu tak membuat sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya,malah ia semakin liar,dari kanan ke kiri dan dari kiri ke kanan begitu terus selanjutnya,aku mendesah tak karuan atas perlakuanya ini.

Ampuni aku Ya Tuhan,Ayah,Ibu aku tak berdaya menolak semua ini aku menghancurkan kepercayaan kalian dan menghancurkan prinsip dan kepercayaanku.

"ngghh..Sa..Sasuke..!hentikaaan hhh..!"

"Tidak mau sayang!aku sudah ku katakan padamu tadi bukan?"

Sasuke memang benar-benar keras kepala,setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku,ia pun menaikkan gaunku hingga diatas pusar dan mulailah ia melucuti CD ku yang berwarna ungu senada dengan warna bra ku tadi,ia memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam lubang Miss.V ku yang memang benar-benar sudah basah karena perbuatanya tadi,

"Sasuhhhh..ssakit ahhhhhhhhh…..!" aku menangis lagi ini benar-benar sakit sekali,kuremas semakin erat rambut sasuke yang tengah mengulum putingku,dia menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya di dadaku dan memandangku dengan tatapan iba.

"tahan ya sayang…!"

"nghhhh…..Sasuke!" sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalamku,seperti itu terus lalu kurasakan tubuhku menegang dan sesuatu entah apa itu keluar dari lubangku cairan kental yang lalu membasahi jari-jari Sasuke.

"kau menikmatinya Sayang!"sasuke pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangku,aku lelah dan lemas sekarang tak tau bagaimana berantakanya diriku sekarang.

**=I'M SORRY INO-CHAN=**

Sasuke melepas jas nya,lalu mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya,menaruhnya sembarangan,kini ia melepas ikat pinggangnya,menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga ke bawah lutut,begitupun juga dengan CD-nya "adik" nya itu menegang dan besar sekali,kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak kabur saja?andai aku punya sedikit kekuatan untuk itu,aku sudah terlalu lemas dan lelah,aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ino-chan…maaf!"

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya ia mulai memasukkan "adiknya" ke dalam Miss.V ku.

"aahhhhhh sasukeeee sakit!"

Dengan satu hentakan saja ia berhasil masuk ke dalam dan menjebol selaput daraku,sontak darah keluar dan melumuri "adik" sasuke.

"ahh Ino-chaaanh…nnghh" Sasuke mendesah kenikmatan

"Sakit sasukeehhh..oohh..!" kucengkram bahu sasuke demi meredam rasa sakit ini,ini sangat sakit perih,panas,dan rasa nya di bawah perutku ini seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Ino-chan…tahan ya,pertama memang sakit namun nantinya kau akan menikmatinya..tenanglah aku akan melakukan nya perlahan".

Pelan..Sasuke memaju mundurkan "adiknya" , dengan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tak jelas semakin lama ia mempercepat gerakanya itu.

"ahh..ahh..Ino-chan…akuh..aku mau..keluar…"

"jangan di dalamm ah.." aku berusaha mendorongnya,bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau hamil,tidak untuk sekarang.

"maaf…!aahhhhhhhh,…" desahan panjang itu mengakhiri aktivitas Sasuke,dia mengeluarkan cairanya di dalamku,Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku tidak akan hamil atas perbuatanya.

"Ino-chan…!".

**{SASUKE P.O.V}**

Kupandangi tubuh mulus yang lemah tergeletak tak berdaya disampingku,dia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah perbuatan gilaku tadi,ku pakaikan lagi bra nya dan CD nya,kubenahi gaunya seperti semula kupakaikan jasku padanya demi menghindarkanya dari dinginnya malam ini,akupun memakai kembali kemejaku,kunaikkan juga CD juga celana panjangku ini.

Aku menyesal namun demi tuhan aku hanya ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri,dan tak boleh dia dimiliki orang lain,dengan begini dia akan terikat denganku karena aku lah yang merenggut keperawananya,Aku mencintainya,aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ia hamil kalian berpikir aku gila?,mungkin iya karena aku gila karenanya.

Kuangkat tubuh yang kini telah tertidur dalam gendonganku,satu demi satu anak tangga kunaiki menuju salah satu kamar di villa mewahku,kini ku rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur,kupandangi ia dengan tatapan iba,dia begitu berantakan karena ulahku,namun tetap cantik!ya Ino-chan ku benar-benar cantik meski dalam keadaan berantakkan seperti ini,ku belai pipinya dengan lembut dan kucium lagi bibir pink berasa Strawberry itu.

Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dan katakan ketika bangun nanti…apapun itu tak kan kubiarkan ia pergi dari sisiku,

Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan,Maafkan aku…

**~SELESAI~**

**Finally done!fyuhhh…Ya ampunn Gomen nee Sasuke kok jadi kayak gitu ya *garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal xD***

**Inspired by Temen ku yang melakukan hal itu karena tidak ingin ceweknya memutuskanya,ia ingin mengikatnya dengan hal seperti itu =,= **

**Do Not Try this at home wkwkwkwk…#dilempar sandal#**

**Sankyuu…**

**^MIKA'CHAN^**


End file.
